


Like a Hooker but for hugs

by fights



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fights/pseuds/fights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spock goes to the Doctor for treatments every once in a while. They don't talk about it."</p><p>Inspired by Anime Conventions and those people who always beg for hugs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Hooker but for hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.

McCoy stand in the room with the lights off, looking at the glow of 12:11. The room is booked under some bogus name that Spock makes up, today it's Tony. Tony Tiger. McCoy laughs to himself. The Vulcan has probably never seen a box of breakfast cereal in his life.

He knows it's 12:12 when the door is opened and shut so briskly, his back is turned towards the door.

The hot breath tickles his ear, "I would like to try holding."

You.

"You," McCoy replies, his back still to Spock. The Vulcan's hands are nervous. "I would like to try holding you."

"I would like to try holding you." Spock repeats, staggering the words like a man shot, "your permission would be—"

"Don't ever ask again."

The man's arms quickly envelopes him, but the hug is light because Vulcans are strong and Humans are delicate.

Spock lets go and stumbles back in the dark. His arms splayed out, heart thumping, pupils dilated. "Incredible."

He knows Spock has nodded once. He always does. He hears the door thud.

Chekov arrives at 12:30.

It is no longer dark.

The seventeen year old immediately launches himself at McCoy, sobbing for is Russia, Russian vodka, Russian food, his Russian mother all in Russian but leaves at 12:50. Eyes red, "tank you for fitting me in yore schedule."

McCoy lights a cigarette and leans back and nods.


End file.
